Young Justice: The Battle Begins
by Spitfire-RaeRob
Summary: A team is just starting to form, a group of teenagers, but will it hold together as dark and darker secrets are revealed? [The YJ show, the way I would have liked. Rated T for possible language and violence] Will be Spitfire, some Longshot, Supermartian, Chalant, and much much more.
1. Episode 1, Part 1

This is the Young Justice show, just how I've decided to make it. Most of the episodes will be a little like the actual show. An episode would be 2-4 'chapters' each. I hope to make this enjoyable. [I plan to make at least another season. I have no idea how many episodes this first season will be, depends on the reviews. Also note, I'll try to update as many times as possible a week, the latest update SHOULD be Friday nights. Thank you and please enjoy!]

**DICLAMER: …I guess I don't own the Justice League…YET**

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-**

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, Part 1**_

_**Hall of Justice**_

_**11:49 August 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

"I can't believe we are _finally_ here!" Kid Flash said racing through the Great Hall, looking at statues, and pictures, anything that looked relatively cool.

Robin grinned "This is totally whelmed."

"What do you mean by 'whelm'?" Aqualad asked uncertainty, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"We have to go to a meeting" Batman said silencing Robin before he was able to answer "we'll be in the Meeting Hall, don't go anywhere, and don't you DARE come in. Understood?" he ordered, his glare sweeping over the four apprentices.

"No!" Speedy said, jumping out of his chair in anger "You said we would get to see all of the Justice League's headquarters!" He said angrily shooting daggers at Batman and Green Arrow.

"Well you're here. Have fun looking around" Batman said gruffly.

"So you guys are going to leave us here, when you go into the Zeta-tubes, transport to the Watchtower up in space, the _real_ headquarters, while we stay her twiddling out thumbs. I don't think so." Speedy growled.

"WHAT!? You have a different headquarters?" Kid Flash said, in absolute shock looking at Flash.

Flash looked at Aquaman, Aquaman looked at Batman, while Batman glared at Green Arrow.

Green Arrow laughed nervously and shrugged "Ha, um well…we did say we would give them a tour of Headquarters."

"No, you PROMISED" Aqualad corrected

"Aqualad, do not interrupt League Members" Aquaman said sharply

"Oh, so we're not League Members?" Speedy said in anger "What are we then, sidekicks?!"

"Um…yeah." Flash said, giving Speedy a _DUH_ expression.

"SILENCE!" Batman growled. Silence filled the Great Hall. "Yes, we have a Watchtower," he said shooting a glare at Green Arrow "and no, you don't get to see it"

"Why?" Robin said his voice increasing an octave.

"Watchtower is for League Members only" Batman said slowly, like he was talking to a Kindergartener.

"This is stupid!" Speedy said angrily "Either you let us go up there, or I QUIT."

"Can he do that?" Flash whispered to Aquaman

He shrugged "I guess so…"

"Same with me" Kid Flash said, standing next to Roy.

"I will also" Aqualad said, joining the sidekicks.

"Me too!" Robin said angrily.

The mentors gave each other a look and then looked back at their sidekicks.

"Look, it's not like we don't respect you guys…" Green Arrow started.

"No, that's exactly how it is, you guys _don't _respect us." Speedy said. He took his hat off and threw it to the ground "I officially quit."

"Speedy!" Green Arrow barked in anger.

"The names not Speedy anymore….It's…its….RED ARROW"

"Fine if you four want to act like babies, we'll just have to…"

"_**Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman. You are needed at Watchtower. There is a fire at a building thought to be a Cadmus Lab, but firemen seem to have it under control, and a breakout happened at Gothom City's jail." **_The TV above the mentors heads flashed as Superman came on, as each place was mentioned a picture was shown.

"We'll take the jail break since firemen have it under control, I'll take a look at the place after we finish. Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash out." Batman said quickly. He turned back to the apprentices "Don't. Go. Anywhere." He walked through the door, to where they supposed were the zeta-tubes. The other three mentors followed him.

The four sidekicks looked at each other in silence.

"Well now what?" Kid Flash said dejectedly.

Robin silently walked over to the computer and started typing something into it. "We'll check out that Cadmus Lab"

"What! Are you crazy?" Aqualad said astonished. "Our mentors will surely be displeased if we left, besides we don't know where this Cadmus Lab is, we don't even know what Cadmus is!"

"Well, then I guess we'll have to investigate." Robin replied. Suddenly the computer started to _BING BING BING_.

Kid Flash raced over to Robin "What the….Did you just HACK into their computer?"

Robin shrugged "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Aqualad groaned "Our mentors will surely end our existence."

Robin looked over the screen, he typed in something else, and an encrypted document came up about Cadmus.

"Well that's a downer" Kid Flash grumbled.

"Not really" Robin smirked as he typed something in and then the document popped up. He started to read aloud "Cadmus is a highly secretive research facility…..collected superheroes DNA and tried to clone them…." Robin stopped reading.

"Well it seems like they aren't exactly the good guys huh?" Kid Flash said.

"No they're not, and the building Superman was talking about is suspected to be their Headquarters….Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go check the building out! Then maybe the League would have more respect…"

Red Arrow scoffed "Oh please, forget the League, they will always look at us and think sidekicks. No matter what we do it's the wrong thing. I don't need the League to critic everything I do or say. Forget it chumps. I'm leaving." He got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said racing past him and blocking the door "Speedy! Stick around! We could do this, just us four. Come one bro!"

Red Arrow flared his nostrils in anger "The. Name. Is. Red. Arrow. Got it?" he grabbed KF's shoulder and shoved him out of the way; he swung open the door and stalked out, his footsteps echoing as they faded away.

Kid Flash stumbled to his feet"I guess…I guess it's just us three then."

"Just you TWO" Aqualad said.

"What! Not you too! Now what? Are we going to call you Gill Boy?" Kid Flash said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"No, I will keep Aqualad, but we deliberately disobeying our mentors will be dishonorable, they will have great anger at us."

"Yeah, well what happens when they come back and see Speedy…Red Arrow, whoever the heck he is, is gone, they would blame us, and we'll be in even greater trouble. Come on Aqualad….Please? For the sake of adventure?" Robin said begging.

"Alright fine…just as long as we don't get killed…." Aqualad said in defeat.

"Us? Die? How can that happen when I'm watching out for you guys?" Kid Flash said grinning.

Robin groaned "I don't know, you leading us right into a trap?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes "Whatever. Come on let's go!" He raced out in a blur, with Aqualad and Robin running after him.

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-**

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**12:57 August 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Well. This is it." Robin said. He, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all squatted behind a bush. They decided that being hidden would be the best way to get in. They didn't exactly want to raise any suspicion.

"Yep." Kid Flash said looking up the two-story building "How do we get in without raising any alarms?"

Robin flipped open his wrist computer, to look at the building's blueprints. "Well what we could do is…"

"We could enter through the high back window by me using my two water weapons when I make a small wave out of them, I could probably get us up about halfway. Then you Robin can go in with your Bat-a-rangs, and sneak through the room to make sure it's clear. I and Kid Flash will follow QUIETLY." Aqualad said, outlining the plan quickly and giving a pointed look at Kid Flash.

"Hey, I AM quiet!" KF said angrily.

"Uh…no offense Wally, but you're not the best at covert operations. Hence the reason you wear a bright yellow." Robin said gesturing to Wally's costume.

"Hey! How do you know my secret identity?!" Wally said angrily, as he conveniently droped the subject.

Robin shrugged "My mentor _is_ the greatest detective on Earth."

"We can worry about secret identities _later_. Are we all agreed on the plan?" Aqualad said looking at his two new-found companions.

Robin smiled "Well I'm in!"

"Only if I know your guys' secret identities" Kid Flash said in a threating tone "Otherwise I'm out."

Robin huffed "Fine. Richard Grayson. Just call me Dick though." he said.

"And I am Ka'ldor." Aqualad said quickly "Can we go _now_?"

"Yes….but I still think I'm great a covert operations." Wally mumbled as the teenagers moved out.


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

I don't know what Aqualad's water weapons are called, so if anyone could tell me? I promise there will be action in this chapter, so WHOOP WHOOP!  
Thank you to those who followed and favorite this! And sorry it took longer for me to post.  
Sassbrat- Thank you for reviewing! [I hope it gets neater ]

**DICLAMER: I don't own Young Justice….what gave it away? **

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-**

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, Part 2**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**1:18 August 12th 2011**_

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all stood in the dark room. It had been relatively easy for them to get through the window and Robin had quickly signaled no one was there.

"This is strange no one is guarding, if there is a possibility that this could be a Cadmus Lab." Aqualad said uneasily.

"I agree" Robin replied

"Um and isn't it a bit…well…small?" Kid Flash asked. He was looking over the room "Isn't exactly like you could perform secret cloning stuff in a room this size."

Robin looked at the blueprints to the building again "Let's see…two floors, each with two rooms. Each room is about a classroom sizes. There is one closet, which is on the top floor. A bathroom, an elevator….wait! That's it!" Robin quickly closed his wrist computer and ran to where the elevator was.

Aqualad followed him "What is so special about an elevator. I thought that in all human buildings there were such things like this?"

"But this is only a _two_ floor building, why would you need an express elevator?" Robin said excitedly. He pushed the down arrow button and stepped back.

Nothing happened.

"Um…I think the button is broken." Kid Flash said nonchalantly.

Aqualad grinned "Step back. I can open this _express_ elevator." Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other with doubt clear on their faces, but stepped back anyway.

Aqualad simply gripped the two sliding metal doors, and the doors slowly started to bend under his fingers. He pulled his arms apart and the two doors slid open. He looked down the elevator shaft. "Well…that is fascinating…"

Kid Flash shoved him out of the way "What is it…AHHHHHH!" Aqualad had lost his balance and knocked into Kid Flash who, naturally, fell into the shaft "OH MY DEAR AUNT SALLY!" he yelled as he tumbled down the shaft.

Robin quickly grabbed a Bat-a-rang and tossed it down to the speedster "HERE! CATCH!" he grunted when Kid Flash caught onto it and became a dead weight. "Aqualad! Help!"

Aqualad quickly took the rope out of Robin's hand and beckoned down to the shaft. "I got it. You go down onto the rope with Kid Flash now."

Robin nodded his thanks and grabbed the rope as he shimmied down to Kid Flash "Come on Kid, let's keep going down, Aqualad said he could hold us."

The two boys eventually reached the bottom, Robin landing first. He tugged the rope and soon Aqualad was down with them. "Tied the rope to the rail" Aqualad mumbled. "Let us now go" he said pointing the dark door that led out of the elevator shaft.

Robin flipped open his wrist computer and suddenly the doors clanked open. Robin winced "That was loud."

Kid Flash shrugged as he walked through the doorway "Hey! It's not like anyone heard…" he stopped midsentence, his mouth falling open.

"What is wrong?" Aqualad asked as he followed him out to see a very strange sight.

There were three hallways, the floors, ceilings, and walls all seemed to be covered in something peach-colored and looked like blue veins were covering every surface. But that wasn't the strangest.

There was a tall man standing in front of them who was glaring down at them "Who. Are. You."

Robin quickly realized who he was "Guardian!? SWEET! Dude! What are you doing down here. And what's that little thing on your shoulder." Robin was pointing to a very small, and must I say very ugly, devil-like creature. It was a disgusting yellow color, with a pair of wings and two horns and had blood red eyes.

Guardian blinked, his blue eyes darting back to the thing and the teenagers. His voice had suddenly changed "Boys! What are you doing down here? You have to get ou-…." Suddenly his eyes turned a strange black.

Aqualad looked at the demon looking creature again "Uh…friends….why are its eyes glowing?"

"INTUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!" Guardian suddenly was yelling. He took out his shield and slammed it into Aqualad, sending him flying backwards.

"Gaurdian?! What it going on?" Robin yelped as he did a backflip using Guardian's head, and landing behind him.

"INTRUDERS" Guardian replied. He quickly spun around and raised his shield up and slammed it on Robin's head.

Robin quickly dodged though and easily got out of the way.

Kid Flash was by Aqualad's side trying to get him conscious. "COME ON AQUALAD!" Kid Flash screeched in his ear as he slapped his face with his super speeding hands. "YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW!"

Aqualad groaned as his eyes opened slowly "What is going on?"

"Good enough." Kid Flash yanked him up on his feet "I'll be back in a flash" Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes and traced heat signatures through the walls as he ran next to Robin.

Robin had just thrown a bomb disk at Guardian, which erupted, sending him flying into the nearest wall. He turned to Kid Flash who was staring intently at the wall "Errr….are you okay?"

"What?" Kid Flash replied distracted. "Oh…yeah. Just watching a bunch of guys coming down all three hallways to kill us."

"We need to get out of here NOW" Aqualad said running up to the two, fully recovered. "We will be overrun soon if what Kid Flash says is true!"

Robin looked around desperately "We can't leave! Not until we find out what Cadmus is hiding here!"

Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "Why don't we try that vault" he said pointing to a vault that no one had noticed behind them.

Aqualad groaned as he heard the back-up start to come "We best act quickly!"

"Come on! Follow me!" Robin said dashing to the vault.

"Can you open it?" Kid Flash asked looking at Robin.

"Course I can….There!" Robin stepped back as the door flew open. It was completely dark in there except for a dim light shining near the back wall.

"Hackers first" Kid Flash said, shoving Robin in. Kid Flash tripped on the ground (or rather, his feet) and landed head first into the room/vault. Aqualad followed closing the door behind them and barring it from being opened by shoving something, he assumed wood, in between the locks and handle.

"Woah…what is that?" Kid Flash said as he slowly got up, heading toward the light. "It looks like there's a person in there…." As he went closer he realized "Hey! There's a person in there!"

Robin and Aqualad followed, both having a puzzled look on their face.

"Who is he?"Aqualad asked Robin.

"I don't know. But he looks like….Superman."

The person, well the teenager in the tube-like cage, was apparently asleep. His eyes were closed. But he had jet-black hair, and broad shoulders. He looked to be like a 16 year-old Superman.

"Hey look! There are some more creepy control-freaks!" Kid Flash said pointing to above the Superman-replica's head. Three more demon-looking things, like the one on Guardian's shoulder, were sitting above the still teenager's head. Their eyes were glowing red.

"What should we do?" Kid Flash asked the other two. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "Uh-oh…looks like somebody wants to come in."

Aqualad made a quick decision. "Robin, we need to open that casing to get that boy out of there. He could possibly help us get out of here if he is a prisoner too!"

"Ummm….but what if he isn't a prisoner?" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Then I guess we are no worse off. Robin do it now!" Aqualad said, as another pound echoed in the room.

Robin quickly ran to the computers in front of the cage. He plugged his wrist computer into the main computer and started to rapidly type something.

Another pound echoed in the room. Yelling from outside alerted the teens that even more back-up had come, and probably a metal cutter.

"Not to rush you Robin but….CAN YOU GO ANY SLOWER!" Kid Flash yelled as the sound of slicing floated into the room.

"Almost….done!" The clear box opened up. Steam filled the room as the four bodies fell out.

Aqualad took an unsure step toward the teenager, who was still surrounded by the steam "Hello friend. I am Aqualad, we have come to save you, but we need you to…"

The boy though, titled his head up. His eyes suddenly opened. They were black.

"….intruder…..alert" he growled. He stood up, cracking his knuckles.

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-**

There! Was it good? Bad? Either way please review so I can make this better! Thanks!


	3. Episode 1, part 3

Thank you to all the new followers and favorites! I guess you should really excpect this to be updated on Saturdays…  
Sassbrat: Thank you for answering my question, and for the review!  
spitfire fan: thank you for the advice! I totally agree with you that Artemis is under approved. I plan to keep her costume mostly the same, but thank you so much for reviewing!  
Guest: Thanks for the review! And don't worry, he might come back ;). MIGHT

**DICLAMER: **

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, Part 3**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**2:05 August 12th 2011**_

Robin gulped. He stepped away from the computer quickly to stand next to Aqualad and Kid Flash "No! We aren't intruders we came to help you! You see you were stuck in a pod by a group of scientists, who are using those yellow-beings to brainwash you…"

"No! You're lying!" The boy growled. Anger was evident in his face as he took a menacing step towards them. "You have no idea how much I _hate_ liars. Especially when they say that the people who helped me to be existing, who gave me a life were BAD people who were BRAINWASHING me. Those people who taught me everything I know! They taught me about the sky and…"

"Yes. But have you ever even _seen_ the sky?" Aqualad said softly.

The boy blinked in surprise, his eye color turning back to a bright blue "I….I…" suddenly his face hardened though and his eyes turned back into black "NO. You're wrong." He desperately grabbed for the nearest thing, which was a loose pipe on the ground, and quickly picked it up.

"Leave me NOW!"

"Ummmm….we WOULD if we COULD but it seems like your oh-so-good makers are trying to get in and kill us. So sorry we'll have to stick around for a while. I mean if you don't mind and all…"

"Kid…shut up" Aqualad said.

"Hey! I can talk if I want to! How would you feel if…"

"ENOUGH TALKING!" The boy growled. He drew his arm back and threw the pipe with his maximum strength.

The boys stared at the pipe dumb-founded that this teenager could throw something that heavy-looking, when they realized it was flying towards them.

Kid Flash quickly realized and zipped out of the way, easily avoiding it. The other two weren't so lucky.

The pipe hit Aqualad and Robin head-on, slamming them to the ground. There was a sickening _THUD!_ when they fell.

Aqualad groaned and shoved the heavy pipe off him and Robin and got up he looked down at Robin "Robin quick! Get up!"

But Robin didn't stir. "Robin? Robin are you…" but he didn't have time to finish when he heard the boy pounding towards him.

"GAR!" the boy rammed his fist into Aqualad's head, causing him to stumble back, trying to blink away the black spots that popped into his vision.

The boy raised his fist again to give Aqualad another stunning blow, but something slammed into him, sending him reeling back in surprise.

Kid Flash ran at top speed again, slamming into the teenager, "See Aqualad! I can take him!" he said triumphantly.

Aqualad grumbled "he'll learn your pattern Kid Flash, hold off your attack so we can both…"

But Kid Flash totally ignored him, slamming into the boy again "HAH! Take that you…." The boy yelled in anger and grabbed Kid Flash by his face and tossed him into the wall.

Kid Flash slowly groaned when he hit the ground, his vision went spotty, and then black.

Aqualad had fully recovered by now and quickly glanced at Robin, who hadn't moved. He looked back at the teenager who was standing over Kid Flash.

Aqualad silently took out his bearers, which turned into two hammers, their blue light faintly shining. He silently began to creep up on the teenager, his feet not making a sound.

But it was stupid to think that he could slink up on this teenager, partly because he had super-hearing, and partly because the boy was VERY VERY angry.

Aqualad swung his left hand at the boy's head, but just when it was about to connect the boy turned to the right and Aqualad missed him by a millimeter, his hammer instantly slamming to the ground. "AAAHHHHH!" the boy's fist slammed Aqualad's back, and knocked him to the wall.

Aqualad groaned as he struggled to breathe, the boy had his hand firmly on Aqualad's back pinning him to the wall, his feet couldn't touch the ground, and he was very tired. So he went to his final resort "Look, we want to help you, don't you want to be free and see the world?"

"I don't need to" he replied angrily "Everything I need is here….I don't need you." He said. He dug his hand into Aqualad's back, making his face get pressed against the cold hard wall. "Maybe next time you three shouldn't sneak in where you don't belong."

Aqualad never replied back, he became unconscious, his lungs cut-off from air, and he slumped.

The boy let go, and Aqualad fell to the ground.

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**2:13 August 12th 2011**_

The door to the vault swung open, and the boy stumbled out.

Guardian and two other scientists stared in disbelief "How…how did you get out? You weren't supposed to be awake for at least another…"

"Does it matter?" the boy snapped back in anger "The intruders are in there" he jerked his head into the vault "All of them are unconscious."

"Good job Superboy. And welcome to Cadmus." Guardian said placing his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

Superboy nodded and then watched as a couple Cadmus scientists ran in to see who the three intruders were. He looked back up to Guardian.

"Guardian…when will I be able to go outside?" he asked. As much as he would hate to admit it, the blonde African boy was right. He never _had_ seen the sky.

Guardian gave an annoyed look "Why in the world would we let a clone of SUPERMAN go out into the world, we have no idea where your loyalties lie, or in fact how you react to us. You will never be let out. It's out of the question, now excuse me, we have to hook up the intruders to The Device." Guardian quickly left him, shouting out orders to the guards who were now standing by the vault.

Superboy's eyes slowly turned back to the bright blue. He bowed his head "Never?" his eyes hardened on the ground and he silently cursed Guardian.

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**2:14 August 12th 2011**_

Three yellow beings silently left the vault as they slid past the scientists, undetected.

_The plan has been completed. _ One thought to the others.

The other two growled in agreement.

_The boy has been set free. We must go tell HIM now._ The second one thought.

_HE will be very happy. Now the NEW plan can begin. _The third one continued.

_Yes. For total Earth domination. _The first one thought again.

_They will never recover. _

The three hobbled off, a fourth one joined them, and it had come from its perch on Guardian's shoulder.

_It has begun._

_And it will never end._


	4. Episode 1, Part 4

This is the final part to the first episode, hope you guys really enjoyed it, and I'm excited to introduce more characters later on. This might be a lengthy chapter so…here ya go!

Also: starwarsfan15: Thank you so much for the review! It was really encouraging, and I'm so glad you liked my story! Yah I thought I throw in some comedy with Kid Flash, because he's supposed to be a funny guy. And thank you for mentioning that thing about Robin! I didn't really think of that! So I'll incorporate that into my story!

Interesting boredom: Thank you for reviewing! What was so confusing, I'll try my best to fix it and clear it up

THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED/FAVORITED!

**DICLAMER: Wow, this will be the fourth time I said it. Don't own Young Justice.**

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, Part 4**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**3:24 August 12th 2011**_

A groan emitted from his throat as he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted in the faint light, feeling nauseous, the world seemed to be spinning, and it seemed like someone had been pounding his head with a hammer. "Holy crap, what the heck is going on?"

He tried to sit up, but his arms and legs were restrained and he realized he was in a completely vertical position. He fell back again the cold hard…ground? He didn't really know if that's what it would be called…or would it be a wall?

"Hey!" a voice whispered next to him, he looked to his right, but he couldn't see anyone, because of the red encasement surrounding his sides, and besides, his head felt even worse when he looked anywhere. So he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Yo Rob!" the voice hissed to him again.

_Rob? Who the heck is….oh wait…_I'm _Rob. Well ROBIN._ "What do you want Wally?" Robin groaned miserably, his head aching. It hurt to talk, it hurt to think. It just hurt.

"Ummmm….secret identity, remember? And don't be so loud, steroid boy is watching us!" Kid Flash said in annoyance.

"Oh, right…I knew that…I think. I don't know, I don't exactly feel that great…" Robin said as quietly as he could, back.

"Well, until Aqualad wakes up, YOU have to make a plan!"

"Me! Why can't you?!"

"Umm…did you just ask that? So you WANT me to make the escape plan! SWEEEET!" Kid Flash said excitedly next to him. "Well, I have the best idea...we kill Steroid Boy!"

"That's a problem."

"Why?"

"We have to get out of these restraints first."

"Oh….true….true…"

"Ugh" someone moaned to the left of Robin. He looked over to his left, but again his gaze was met with red, and again he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't yell, because of the pain to his.

"Hey Aqualad! You're up!" Kid Flash said excitedly, and VERY LOUDLY.

"Wally! Remember that part about BEING QUIET?!" Robin whispered back in frustration.

"You know," a voice said in front of Robin "He can still hear you. Super-hearing." Robin whipped (then groaned) his head to the voice. A tall, thin man stood in front of them.

"Woah! Really!" Kid Flash said, totally forgetting to be professional, and looked over to the boy, who was standing in the shadows with his head down.

The man nodded simply. He turned to a smaller Asian woman and said, "Warm up The Device. I want to finish the clones quickly this time."

"What happens when you finish 'cloning us'?" Kid Flash said, a little worried.

"Then we'll have to dispose of you."

Robin gulped. He needed to think of a plan, and fast! He didn't know if Aqualad would think of anything, and he knew that as soon as 'The Device' got warmed up, he and his friends were done for.

"Well, I'll go and look at our other projects, come with me" he said to the woman when she was done typing something on the computer.

Their footsteps echoed through the hallways as they left. Aqualad cleared his throat "Well, friends. Did you hear? We will be disposed of….hard to believe that as soon as we got our freedom, someone would take our future."

Superboy had by now come over to the three trapped boys; he stood in front of them and asked one simple question "Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth what?" Robin asked, a little confused as to what Superboy was talking about.

"The sky? Is the sky worth it?" he said. He turned his gaze to Aqualad.

Aqualad stared down at the colossal boy and nodded "Worth every second."

Superboy simply nodded, and turned to the computers. He started to rapidly type something in and there was a loud clank.

Kid Flash tumbled out of his cage and landed on his back. He quickly got up and stretched rubbing his wrists "Thanks a lot"

Superboy didn't reply as he typed more stuff and in less the five minutes Aqualad and Robin joined Kid Flash.

Superboy hesitantly stepped away from the computers.

Aqualad dipped his head in respect "Thank you Superboy, for doing the right thing."

Superboy shrugged "Sorry I beat you guys up."

Kid Flash raised his pointer finger "well TECHINICALLY, I could have decimated you, but I didn't want to hurt you…."

"Kid Flash. Shut. It." Robin growled to him.

Superboy grunted impatiently "well am I goanna see this fantastic sky, or not?"

Aqualad grinned "Come on, friend"

The three boys followed Aqualad who raced away to find a way to freedom.

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**3:48 August 12th 2011**_

The four boys slipped out of the room, surprisingly there were no guards or scientists in sight.

"Where _is_ everyone?" Robin whispered to Superboy.

"They are probably having a D.O.H.M."

"What's a D.O.H.M.?"

"Destruction of Heroes Meeting"

"Oh….that's sweet" Kid Flash said making a face.

"We best should be going while the coast is still clear." Aqualad whispered hoarsely to them, trying to get them to focus.

Robin grinned "Yeah, cause I downloaded all Cadmus Files!"

The three boys stared at him.

"What? I thought that was cool…"

"Robin. Shut. It." Kid Flash said smugly.

The four boys silently slinked down the halls, never going into contact with anything living. Finally they came to the elevator shaft from where they came from. The doors were closed, so Superboy simply walked up and yanked the doors off.

A loud CLANG! echoed down the halls.

"I thought we agreed not to use brute force?" Kid Flash muttered under his breath.

A red light shone above them and a loud voice shouted "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Not again!" Robin groaned.

"Quick! Robin! Shoot one of your bat-a-rangs up the shaft and you and Kid Flash climb up! Me and Superboy will climb up after you guys are all the way up because…"

"I don't need rope" Superboy growled.

The other three boys looked at each other "Okay big guy. You go first." Kid Flash said.

Superboy ran into the shaft and leapt up. His arms reached high over his head, as he soar into the air.

"Is he flying?" Aqualad said in surprise.

"No…" Kid Flash realized "He jumped! Holy crap! He JUMPED all the way up to…"

Suddenly shouting came from down the hallways. "We don't have time to discuss this!" Aqualad said in frustration. "Robin! NOW!"

"Right sorry…." Robin mumbled as he fumbled for the bat-a-rang. He lifted his arm up and the bat-a-rang shot through the air, landing firmly on Underground Level 15. By then Superboy had jumped at least four levels at a time, and he was at Level 16, one level under the bat-a-rang.

"I'll grab it and pull you guys up with me!" he shouted down.

"Can we trust him?" Kid Flash whispered.

"Only one way to find out." Aqualad said. He grabbed the end of the rope and climbed up a little ways, so the other two boys could grab on.

As soon as all three were holding on tight, he jumped.

It was a very bumpy journey. Kid Flash hit the wall at least four times, and wouldn't stop complaining about his 'bruises'.

But they finally reached the top, and Superboy yanked the other boys up, and they all collapsed. Half because they were holding onto the rope too long, and half because of when Superboy beat them up.

Kid Flash began to laugh.

Robin gave him a funny look "What's so funny?"

"Batman is SOOOO goanna kill us!"

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**Hall of Justice**_

_**7: 56 P.M. August 12th 2011**_

"I. SHOULD. SO. KILL. YOU. THREE. RIGHT. NOW." Batman said his voice dangerously low.

All four boys stood quietly in front of their mentors. They were still beat up looking and tired, but as soon as the Justice League came, they knew that they were goanna hurt so much worse.

"Bruce. Give the kids a break." Green Arrow said weakly. His eyes darted over the faces again. He was trying to stay calm, but that was hard when his apprentice was missing. "Look, they found a new member for the Team."

"What Team?" Robin said in surprise.

Batman growled again at Green Arrow "Do you ever learn to be quite?"

Aquaman stepped in front of the two mentors "Yes. The League has been discussing this for a long time. It has been decided at today's meeting, that there will be a Team of teenagers. You will be in covert missions that only YOU can go to. If you get in trouble, the League will most likely not be able to help."

"Speedy…Red Arrow was supposed to be on the Team too….but it looks like that's not goanna happen. So this….Superboy. He will be your fourth member of the Team." Flash said, awkwardly glancing at Green Arrow.

"You trust me?" Superboy said, genuinely surprised.

"Well I scanned you," Batman said "And you didn't have any Cadmus controlling device in you. So yah. We trust you."

"Oh…that's good…waaait. When did you scan me?" He said in surprise.

"Don't ask. He's like a creepy ninja on steroids." Kid Flash whispered to him.

"Do you call all people better then you on steroids?" Superboy whispered back.

"No…."

"Well do you guys want to see your new base or what?" Batman said impatiently.

"Woah! We get a base? Totally whelm!" Robin said grinning.

As the heroes began walking and talking out of the room Superboy and Batman lingered behind. When the others were out of the room Superboy inhaled. "So I guess I will have a home now?"

Batman gave him a single nod "I guess you will"

"Batman….when will I meet Superman?" Superboy said quietly.

Batman turned his back to Superboy. "When he's ready."

"When he's ready?"

"He doesn't know he has a son yet."

"Will he want me?"

Silence.

"Then why should I stay?" Superboy said, his eyebrows creasing, and anger filling his eyes.

Batman did not reply as he walked to the doors. He paused and glanced back. "I guess you should do it for the sake of adventure." And with that he was gone.

Superboy took in a deep breath.

"Maybe I will."

**-**_**BREAK LINE**_**-****-**

_**Alley in Gotham City**_

_**10:08 P.M. August 12th 2011**_

Eerie silence filled the town. Nothing stirred. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed, he seemed like even the criminals in Gotham City had taken a night off.

But that silence was disrupted by a single arrow.

It whizzed through the air, speeding towards its target, the red markings were a blur.

The target instinctively ducked, and it sailed over her head landing soundly on the brick where her forehead had been a second earlier.

She summersaulted as she drew one of her green, razor sharp arrows and aimed it at the chest of her attacker.

"Who are you?" he said gruffly stepping out of the shadows. He had an arrow strung in his bow and he was taking silent steps toward her.

Soon they were close, so close they could almost touch. Both still had their arrows strung. Both still had their arrows pointing at the others chest.

She slowly lowered her bow "Its…it's you!" she said in realization

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled his arrow tighter "How do you know me?"

"You're the kid that was Green Arrow's protégée….ummm."

"Red Arrow" he snapped

"I'm pretty sure it was Speedy…."

"Red. Arrow. Who are you?" he repeated.

"The girl that knocked you out."

Before he could react she whipped her hard bow up into his jaw bone. He let his arrow go accidently and it nicked her arm.

She barely flinched as she kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"This….isn't…over…."

"Not by a long shot" she agreed and did a final kick to his head and it all went black.


End file.
